AnJEL Investigations
by jel1
Summary: it's our first fanfic so be nice! We rewrote the chapters so it's better now! The Powers That Be send three 'girls' to help angel in his fight against evil. It's the original gang! CORDELIA, ANGEL and DOYLE!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is our first fanfic. So be nice. It's for the earlier episodes.first season to be exact.  
  
Disclaimer - we don't own u don't sue  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
In a dark alley in the city of L.A and old man walked down the alley, frantically glancing in all directions. Suddenly, a girl appeared behind him. She looked to be in her mid twenties and she wore a black leather jacket with a plaid miniskirt.  
  
"Come back." She called sweetly after the old man. He heard her and broke into a run.  
  
"Leave me alone!" He screamed.  
  
"I love fast food." She said to herself as she followed. Her face shifted into something inhuman; yellow eyes, a pointed Klingon-like forehead, her canines lengthened into sharp, monstrous teeth. She was a vampire.  
  
"Hey Chika!" a voice said form the shadows. The vampire stopped in her tracks to locate her intruder.  
  
"Why don't you pick on your won species?" Said another shadow, causing the vampire to spin around. A foot cam flying at her face and it knocked he to the ground. The old man stopped running and watched the vampire being attacked by two other girls. The vampire was practically being thrown around with spin kicks, punches, and hits from all directions. Finally, the taller of the girls, pinned the vampire against the wall, and another girl appeared and drove a stake through its heart.  
  
"Jeez, she was a pain." The girl who staked the vampire said, brushing her red curly hair out of her face.  
  
"Oh sure, like you're the one who pulled something kicking her around."" Another said, pulling her black hair into a neat braid.  
  
"Are you okay?" The smallest of the three, a blonde, said as she approached the old man.  
  
"Here," he said throwing a white card at her feet. "I don't' think I'll be needing your services anymore," and away he ran. The blonde stooped down and picked up the card and smiled. On the front it said "Angel Investigations" with a picture in the middle.  
  
"Hey, guys!" She said turning towards them. "I think we've found him." The brunette stepped behind her and read the card.  
  
"Looks like it." She said. She furrowed her brows in confusion as she pointed to the picture. It looked like a light blue circle with 'ruffles' on either side of it. "What is that?"  
  
"Um," said the blonde turning the card upside down, tilting her head, "a butterfly?"  
  
"Nah, looks more like a bird." She said. The redhead grabbed the card from the blonde and waved it in from of their noses. "It's an angel you idiots!"  
  
"Of course, so obvious." They both said in unison  
  
"Look, let's just get going, I want to meet him." Said red, heading in the direction of Angel Investigations. The blonde shrugged her shoulders and followed their colleague.  
  
"This should be interesting." Said the brunette as she disappeared around the corner.  
  
  
  
So what did u think? Really? How interesting, why don't u put it in writing by clicking that little button down there that says GO. We love reviews! ^_^ 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Angel walked into the main office, from his flat underneath, to grab some coffee. It was a good size for an office. Not as big as some people had, but it suited their purposes well enough. There was just enough room for a desk, a couch and a a small fridge, which doubled as the coffee table. Cordelia sat behind her desk, filing her nails to perfection, while Doyle was sitting on the couch reading a large magazine.  
  
"Any messages Cordy?" Angel asked as he poured the coffee. He really didn't know why he drank coffee, the caffeine had no effect and he couldn't' actually taste it. He supposed that he did it to look more 'normal' whatever that is.  
  
"Nope, not a ring all day." The phone rang at the end of her sentence. She rolled her eyes. "Go figure." She picked up the phone on the third ring and perked herself up. "Angel Investigations we help the hopeless, if that's you you've called the right place."  
  
"Oh, nice introduction." Said a perky feminine voice mockingly. On the other end you could hear her arguing with someone else. "No I'm talking, we agreed to it! Stop!"  
  
"How can we help you?" Cordelia asked, gripping the phone a bit tighter. Fine so she didn't' have the best job in the world, but she wasn't going to take crap from someone else because of it. She was Cordelia Chase, no one talked to her like that.  
  
"I was just wondering, do you take house calls?"  
  
"House calls?" Cordelia asked confused. She looked at Angel. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'make the decision youself. "Sure, we take house calls."  
  
"Good, because we're already here." The front door opened and three girls walked in, a redhead, a brunette and a blonde. The redhead wore her hair down; her curly locks fell past her pale slender shoulders. She wore a baby blue tank top and black flared jeans with flat-heeled boots. The other two were similarly dressed. The blonde, her hair ear length, wore a yellow tank top and the brunette, her long hair pulled back in a tight braid, wore a dark red tank top with a black leather jacket over it and flared jeans. All three of the girls were what could be considered skinny, though the blonde was more petite and skinnier. They all looked very athletic, their arms were well toned and looked to have more muscle than fat under their skin.  
  
"Nice place." Said the blonde. "Took us a long time to find it though."  
  
"How can we help you." Asked Coredelia, a fake smile plastered on her face.  
  
"Oh, we don't need your help." Said the brunette, "we where sent."  
  
"By who?" She said, the smile quickly fading. She really only wanted to see paying customers. Cash in this little place was getting tight.  
  
"The Powers That Be." Said Doyle, before anyone else could answer. Angel and Cordelia turned and stared at Doyle. "What?" He said in his light Irish accent. "I had a vision some time ago. These three were in it."  
  
"And you didn't tell us!" Yelled Cordelia, obviously angry. So much for team work.  
  
"Well, I got the distinct feeling that I was not to tell anyone about the vision until the right time. Anyhow, now's the right time so I'm to tell you that they would be a great help to our cause and the Powers That Be would like all of us to work together, or something like that."  
  
"Oh no." Cordelia said, shaking her finger at Doyle. "We can't afford to hire more people."  
  
"You don't have to pay us." Said the redhead. "The Powers That B made it pretty clear that we were to help Angel with or without pay."  
  
"How do you have a connection with The Powers That Be?" Angel said putting his coffee down.  
  
"Oh, Jax found a spell that allows her to talk with them. Of course, it's usually them talking to her, but we take what we can get." Said the blonde looking around the office in curiosity. She really did like the place. It was kind of small, but in a cozy way. She felt that a lot happened in these four walls.  
  
"Who's Jax?"  
  
"Oh, we never introduced ourselves, my bad." Said the redhead, stepping forward. "I'm Jax." She said extending her hand to Angel.  
  
"And I'm Elle." Said the blonde following her friend's gesture.  
  
"And they call me Lysh. And not as in a dog Leash, it's L-Y-S-H. So don't making any jokes." Said the brunette. Angel stared hard at the blonde and brunette. He smelled a scent on them, something...not human. He looked to Doyle who was already looking at him. He discreetly nodded his head, indicating that he'd also caught the scent.  
  
"Can you come back tomorrow?" Angel asked the trio. Lysh nodded her head.  
  
"I don't see why we wouldn't be able to."  
  
"Good, we'll have to discuss this."  
  
"Works for me." Lysh said and the three girls left.  
  
"Doyle, in my office." Angel said rounding the smell table.  
  
"Hey!" Cordelia yelled, "what about me?" Angel shut the door on her words and she slumped down into her cushioned desk chair.  
  
"Vampires." She muttered. She picked up her nail file and continued to do her nails.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Angel's office was a good size cubicle with windows on the far wall. If the curtains were ever opened you would have a good few of the L.A streets below. The wall next to the windows held a large bookcase, one that covered the entire wall. The case was full of ancient volumes, the majority of which were very rare or one of a kind. The most modern book was well over a hundred years old and the oldest well over a thousand. These books were Angel's prize collection, a collections that was growing every week. The only other objects in the office were a wooden desk, an office chair and a desk.  
  
"What did you smell?" Angel asked Doyle. "I couldn't place the species." He sat down and propped his feet up on the wooden desk. Doyle turned on the lights and sat in one of the extra chairs.  
  
"You know, Angel, Cordy isn't going to like being left out."  
  
"What species, Doyle?" He asked, ignoring his comment. Doyle sighed and resigned himself to Angel's ways.  
  
"I couldn't quite place it myself. It wasn't human I can tell you that. But Angel," he said leaning forward, "I know what your thinking. And I should tell you that my vision said that we would need them for something." Angel continued to show no emotion. Not that it was anything new to Doyle, but he had to wonder how a guy could be so emotionless when he spent his life saving others. Angel turned his chair and stared out the now open window into the night, making it obvious that Doyle was to leave. "Alright, I'll leave you to your brooding, but remember this, The Powers That Be sent them for a reason and I reckon it's a good one." He then left and walked into the main office. Cordelia saw him and leapt at him from her chair almost knocking the computer monitor off her desk.  
  
"So? What did he say?" Doyle shrugged his shoulders and picked up his magazine. Cordelia grabbed the magazine from his hand and continued talking. "You don't know? How could you not know? You where just in there!"  
  
"He's brooding over it Cordy." He said. "I don't know how he'll decide." Cordelia huffed and turned her back to him.  
  
"I should have known better than to ask you." Doyle sighed and picked up another magazine. He hoped Angel would make the right choice, and let Cordy know soon before she got in a really bad mood.  
  
  
  
R+R!!!!!! please? 


	3. chapter 3

Well here's chappy three, we'd really appreciate it if some people would review!!! Please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
The following morning, Jax, Elle, and Lysh headed towards Angel Investigations to find out the verdict.  
  
"Do you think he'll let us join?" Elle asked. "I mean, he must. We were sent by the Powers That Be, he can't refuse us!"  
  
"He'll accept us. He needs our help," Lysh answered. They entered the building, greeted by a smirk from Cordelia, who sat behind the desk perfecting her nails yet again.  
  
"Is that all she does?" Jax whispered to Lysh, who shrugged in response.  
  
"The trio is here!" Cordelia yelled to the neighboring office. A few seconds later, Angel and Doyle stepped out of what appeared to be Angel's office, and approached the women. Doyle walked to the opposite side of the room and took a seat on the sofa. Cordelia glanced over at him to see if she could read anything in his facial expressions, some hint on what would be said in a few minutes. Doyle looked at her, shrugged his shoulders, and looked over to where Jax, Elle, and Lysh stood facing Angel.  
  
"I thought about it last night," Angel started out. "But no final decision can be made until you all tell me what species you are." He stared each one in the eye, and once again tried to figure out the scent.  
  
"Do you just want the species, or the whole history?" Elle asked.  
  
"The whole history." Angel replied. "You start," pointing to Elle.  
  
"Well," Elle began, "I am an orphan. My mom was human, and my dad was a caliph demon. And-"  
  
"You wouldn't happen to be related to the one's who tried to kill me, would you?" Doyle cut in. Angel threw him a glance to shut him up. "Sorry, had to ask."  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about," Elle continued. "And that's basically it. Don't know what happened to my parents, but I've managed quite nicely."  
  
"What about you, Jax?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, to sum it all up, I ran away from home when I was young, because my parents found out that I am a witch. A very powerful and knowledgeable wiccan, as a matter of a fact." Jax said proudly.  
  
"Great!" Cordelia said. "There's nothing better than an all powerful Wicca. Who has contact to the Powers That Be, no less!" She stood up, walked around the desk, leaned against with her arms crossed. "And what about you?" She asked Lysh. "I suppose you're going to tell me you're a vampire or something."  
  
"Actually, yes, I am." Lysh replied. "But sort of a 'special' one. I have the properties of a vampire; you know the whole strong, sharp teeth, must drink blood, type of thing. But I can go into the sun."  
  
"What?!" Angel asked, not believing his own ears.  
  
"Well, it hurts a whole lot, though."  
  
"How is this possible?"  
  
"To tell you the truth, I don't know. I never knew who my parents were. I've lived with my stepparents for all my life, I think." Angel stood there, appearing to be thinking about what he'd just heard. "Doyle, in my office."  
  
"What about me?" Cordelia asked. Doyle and Angel ignored her and shut the door. "Why am I always left out? That is so not fair!" She sat down behind her desk, completely ignoring the trio.  
  
"Jeez. What a baby!" Jax thought. *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you think?" Angel asked Doyle once they had seated themselves.  
  
"What do I think? I think you should let them in!" Doyle said. "I don't get those mind-splitting visions for nothing, you know." Angel agreed and had Doyle show the girls into his office. As they were walking in, Angel looked up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, I've decided to let you join. You seem to be of no threat, but paying you is another matter."  
  
"That's all right. The Powers That Be told us to work for you with or without pay," Elle said.  
  
"That's right, they did," Doyle remarked, while looking at Elle. Elle looked up at Doyle, and their eyes locked.  
  
"Ok, then we'll be back tomorrow to get started. C'mon, let's go," Lysh said. Jax and Lysh stood up and headed for the door. They walked out, waved good-bye to Cordelia, and were about to leave the building when Jax stopped and said, "Wait!" She walked back into Angel's office and found Doyle and Elle still staring at each other. "Achem, Elle? Time to go!"  
  
so what do u all think??????? We'd really like to know 


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Walking into their apartment, Jax, Elle, and Lysh threw their things on the floor and collapsed on to the moth eaten furniture. the apartment itself was no better. The wall paper was peeling and the wood floor was reduced to splintered boards that sang horrible when walked up. The faucets in the bathroom and kitchen spat rusty water for five minutes before it would run clear. This apartment defined "fixer upper".  
  
Jax walked over to a nearby wall and placed her hand upon it. The room instantly became beautiful, and there was even a fan spinning overhead to ward off the L.A. heat. The magic wove its way through the apartment till everything was modernized and fresh.  
  
"Why can't you just leave the magic on while we're out?" Lysh questioned.  
  
"Because," Elle began, "if the landlord came in here, he'd have a stroke."  
  
"which wouldn't be a bad thing." Jax winked.  
  
"Speaking of him, when is he gonna realize that we haven't paid the rent in over two weeks?" Elle sighed.  
  
"My magic should hold for a couple of months." Jax replied.  
  
"Jax, you didn't." Lysh stated.  
  
"You're welcome to pay the rent if you'd like. All I know is that we're broke and we can't afford to keep this dump anyhow."  
  
"I heard that this place had a roach problem with the previous owner." Elle said.  
  
"Please, don't say that!" Lysh cringed.  
  
"Don't worry, I put an anti-bug spell on the place. We probably have the cleanest apartment in L.A.," Jax stated proudly.  
  
"I just with that magic wasn't the bread-winner around here." Elle said, "It almost makes me feel useless."  
  
"But we're not useless. Our jobs are just different." Lysh comforted.  
  
"Yeah!" Jax chimed.  
  
"We're defender of the innocent." Elle smiled.  
  
"Can't we be called something else? 'Defenders of the Innocent' sounds too cheesy." Lysh rolled her eyes.  
  
"Sorry, I was raised with Hollywood as a conscience."  
  
"We're part of Angel Investigations now. I guess that defines 'Defenders of the Innocent,'" Jax nodded.  
  
"We need a name for ourselves." Lysh thought.  
  
"What about J.E.L.?" Elle suggested.  
  
"J.E.L.?" Lysh asked.  
  
"Jax, Elle, Lysh.....?" Jax began.  
  
"Oh,...."  
  
"That's sad Lysh," Elle smirked.  
  
"Shut up." She snapped back before Elle walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Watcha making for supper?" Jax questioned.  
  
"Mac-n-cheese." She yelled  
  
"I swear," Lysh began, "We've had that so many times this week, I'm surprised that we haven't' turned orange yet!"  
  
"I can arrange that!" Jax winked. The girls laughed hysterically, causing Elle to ask what was going on. "Nothing!" was the reply.  
  
"We should probably go in and help her out," Jax suggested.  
  
"Hey guys, are the noodles supposed to go in before or after the butter water boils?" Elle asked. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"WAKE UP!" A voice screamed as the lights turned on in the tiny room. Jax groaned, pulled her mink cat blanket over her head and curled up in a fetal position. Lysh sat up, the top of her tiger mink blanket falling into her lap as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"Almost 7:00." Elle said. Lysh plopped back down and put the pillow over her head.  
  
"Too early." She mumbled through the down of the pillow.  
  
"But we'll be late for work!" Elle exclaimed, her voice whining.  
  
"Work?"  
  
"Angel Investigations? Remember?" Lysh rolled her eyes at Elle.  
  
"It's a night job." She laid back down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Not all demons are night creatures you know."  
  
"Don't I know it." Lysh groaned as she tried to block out the blonde's voice without success. "If you don't shut up I'm going to bite you!" She threatened.  
  
"Come on!" Elle pulled the covers off of Lysh.  
  
"Hey! Give those back." Lysh jumped up and wrestled with Elle for the blankets. Abruptly Elle let go and Lysh fell back on the floor, her legs and arms tangled in the blankets.  
  
"Good your up." She moved across the room to her next victim. Jax lay on her bed near the small window. "Jax. Oh Jaaaaxxxx. Wake up." She said drawing her words out, making her sound like a mother enticing her child out of bed. "Wakey, wakey."  
  
"Elle, Angel is a vampire, he's not going to work till night so we go then."  
  
"But Cordelia and Doyle go in the morning."  
  
"They file things Elle, we fight."  
  
"But what if Doyle has a vision?" The blonde said raising an eyebrow. Lysh sighed lowdly.  
  
"Fine, I'll call. But if I'm right I get to pick what's for dinner. If I have macaroni and cheese one more time I'm going to stake myself."  
  
"What's wrong with mac-n-chees?" Lysh growled as she headed for the next room and the telephone. Elle continued her wake up call without success. A few minutes later Lysh came back. "Okay we have to be there at 9:00." Elle smiled widely.  
  
"Told you so."  
  
"Oh shut up and wake Jax already."  
  
"Okay." She walked over to Jax's bed and quickly pulled off the covers. "Wake up!" Jax screeched and rolled off her bed.  
  
"Ouch." She stood up and gave Elle a dirty look. "What's your problem?"  
  
"We have work."  
  
"It's a night job."  
  
"No it's not, we just called in." Jax groaned as she headed for the bathroom.  
  
"I get shower next." Lysh called.  
  
~*~  
  
Cordelia Chase sat behind her desk staring intently at the phone. Her long hair brushed the desk as she stared, unblinking. Doyle at on the couch, once again reading a magazine.  
  
"You know if you star at it long enough you'll burn a whole in the desk."  
  
"I'm waiting for it to ring numbbrain."  
  
"Didn't your mother ever tell you a watched pot never boils?" Cordelia sighed loudly as she sat back in defeat.  
  
"We'll never get any money if no one's in trouble. Ring!" She yelled at the phone. The phone obediently rang. Cordelia's eyes went wide before she picked it up in the middle of the first ring.  
  
"Angel Investigations we help the hopeless I that's you you'v-"  
  
"Cordelia it's Lysh."  
  
"You know it's a crime to bring people hopes up like that."  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say Cordy look I just need to know when we're suppose to be in."  
  
"In?"  
  
"To work? You know fight evil yaddah, yaddah, yaddah?"  
  
"Oh, um." Cordelia looked at her watch. "I guess 9:00 would do. Doyle is pretty much the non-vision guy until he's fully awake."  
  
"Okay, we'll be there at nine then." Cordelia hung up the phone with a huff.  
  
"Jeeze, they don't even know when to get to work." Doyle looked up from his very interesting magazine.  
  
"This isn't exactly you run of the mill job Cordy. If I was them I'd expect to be working at night, it's a wonder they called at all." Cordelia rolled her eyes.  
  
"Not all demons are night guys. They should know that."  
  
"Yeah, but it's when the majority of them come out."  
  
"Whatever. I we don't get a call soon, I'm going got have to find another job, I mean how's a girl suppose to live on this salary?" Doyle sat up in his chair. His face had gone red and a vein was popping out.  
  
"Cordelia." He said through his clenched jaw. Cordelia ignored him as she continued to talk.  
  
"I have needs you know? I need designer clothes and shoe. Snd the make up I've had to wear lately? Ugh. I might as well wear Halloween paint, I mean what do these people use to make their product? And I think I'm starting to get a rash right here-"  
  
"Cordelia!" Doyle yelled. He held his head in his hand as Cordelia looked up.  
  
"What!? God, can't you stop thinking of yourself for one minute and let me talk?" Cordelia stopped when she noticed Doyle's condition. "Oh! You're having a vision! Angel!" She yelled as she hurried over to Doyle. Images flashed in Doyle's mind.  
  
FLASH.  
  
Huge spiked demons stood in a circle around a strange symbol drawn in red. Blood? They were chanting, raising their arms and voices as one.  
  
FLASH.  
  
The demons carried in large potato sack. The sacks squirmed, like someone was inside trying desperately to escape.  
  
FLASH.  
  
There were college students chained to the wall, maybe six of them. He saw their faces. They were scared, some were crying. One girl particularly stood out in his mind, she was younger than the rest, a high school student. She had brown curly hair highlighted with blonde streaks. Her eyes were wide with fear and she was crying. Then her eyes shifted and Doyle could have sworn she was looking at him. She looked at him and mouthed two simple words. Help me.  
  
FLASH  
  
A large clock with a build in calendar filled his vision. The clock read 3:15 AM, February 3.  
  
Doyle opened his eyes to find Angel staring at him intently. He was breathing hard, not from the pain of the vision this time, but in fear. He had felt the girls fear, that usually didn't happen. He graoned. His head felt like it was going to explode any second. He muttered "thanks" when Cordelia gave his two aspirin tablets.  
  
"What did you see?" Doyle looked up as he swallowed the pill.  
  
"You've got a nest of demons, big guys with spikes and slime. They're going to sacrifice the college student's they kidnapped " He looked at Angel, the horror of what he saw reflected in his eyes. "It was strange Angel, I swear on of the students looked at me." He shook his head. "Strange."  
  
"Where? When?" Was all Angel asked.  
  
"Tonight, underground, in a sort of cavern. It's big. Angel, there's too many. At least ten and each is as strong or stronger than you, I felt that much at least. If your going to save those kids your going to need backup." Angel looked at him emotionless.  
  
"We have backup." Doyle's eyebrows bunched in confusion.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"JEL."  
  
"You mean those three girls?" Cordelia asked. "You actually think they can help?"  
  
"They're stronger than they look."  
  
"How would you know that? Have you seen them fight?" She said her hands on her hips.  
  
"I can sense it." Her hands dropped to her sides.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Tonight we find out if my senses are correct."  
  
  
  
All right another chapter! Ok now if u read this I want you to push that wonderful button down there that opens this box were u write a review! Cool huh? Yeah that's right that one right down there  
  
``  
  
``  
  
`` 


End file.
